poopmeisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vz. 58
The Vzor 1958, usually shortened to 'Vz. 58', is a Czechoslovakian assault rifle produced by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod. General Although the Vz. 58 resembles a Kalashnikov variant externally, internally it is very different. The firing pin is a striker, not a hammer-struck pin. The Vz. 58 uses a pivoting locking block, attached to the bolt, to lock the action when fired. Around half a kilo lighter than the AKM, the recoil of the Vz. 58 is considerable in fully-automatic fire. Hence, the Vz. 58 is often used as a semi-automatic rifle. Production of this rifle began in 1958 and continued until the mid-1970s. Some models continued to be produced until the early 80s. Variants *'Vz. 58P '- The standard Vz. 58 model. Features a fixed wooden stock. Vz. 58.png|The Vz. 58P. *'Vz. 58V '- Similar to the Vz. 58P, but with a wire folding stock in place of a wooden stock. Vz. 58V.png|The Vz. 58V. *'AP-67 '- A Vz. 58 variant chambered for 7.62mm NATO. A version chambered for 5.56mm also exists. AP-67.png|The AP-67 (7.62mm). AP-67 5.56mm.png|The AP-67 (5.56mm). *'Klec LMG '- A light machinegun variant of the Vz. 58, featuring a longer barrel and bipod. Klec LMG.png|The Klec LMG. *'Vz. 97 '- A modern variant of the Vz. 58, produced in 1997. Features a carrying handle and a folding stock. Vz. 97.png|The Vz. 97. *'Vz. 97 Sniper Variant' - Similar to the Vz. 97, but with a longer barrel and a scope, as well as a cheek rest. Vz. 97 Sniper Rifle.png|The Vz. 97 Sniper Rifle. *'Vz. 98 Bulldog '- A Vz. 58 variant with a folding stock and grenade launcher. Vz. 58 Bulldog.png|The Vz. 98 'Bulldog'. *'Vz. 58 Tactial '- A tactical variant of the Vz. 58, featuring a plastic handguard in place of the original wooden one. Tactical rails are fitted on the handguard, and most models are fitted with a detachable foregrip. Also features a folding wire stock. Popular with non-military shooters. Vz. 58 Tactical.png|The Vz. 58 Tactical. *'CZ-2003H '- A modern variant of the Vz. 58 with a shorter barrel, smaller magazine and tweaked pistol grip. CZ-2003H.png|The CZ-2003H. *'CZ-2003H Tactical '- Basically the same concept behind the Vz. 58 Tactical, but implemented onto the CZ-2003H. CZ-2003H Tactical Rifle.png|The CZ-2003H Tactical. *'CZ-2003H Tactical Carbine '- Ditto, but with a shorter barrel. CZ-2003H Tactical Carbine.png|The CZ-2003H Tactical Carbine. *'CZ-2003H Tactical Sniper Rifle '- Ditto, but with a longer barrel, detachable scope and foregrip and fixed plastic stock. CZ-2003H Sniper Rifle.png|The CZ-2003H Tactical Sniper Rifle. *'Vz. 58 MAO '- A Vz. 58 variant with a larger stock, smaller magazine capacity, tactical bottom rail and bipod, and a scope mount. Vz. 58 MAO.png|The Vz. 58 MAO. *'Vz. 58 Hunter '- A commercial Vz. 58 variant intended for sporting and hunting purposes. Externally very different from the base Vz. 58. Most external metal parts are replaced with a smooth, wooden finish. Pistol grip replaced with rifle stock. Chambered for a less powerful round. Reflex sights can be attached. Vz. 58 Hunter.png|The Vz. 58 Hunter. *'Pazba '- Basically the base Vz. 58 with an SVD-style stock and pistol grip. Handguard is slightly modified. Vz. 58 Pazba.png|The Pazba. *'PKP KSK' - A Vz. 58 variant featuring a tiny magazine capacity, rifle stock and large handguard. Intended for sporting and hunting purposes. PKP KSK.png|The PKP KSK. *'Vz. 58 Pi '- Similar to the Klec LMG. Features a muzzle compensator. Later models include a different stock with a cheek rest and a drum magazine. Vz. 58 Pi.png|The Vz. 58 Pi. Vz. 58 Pi Late Model.png|Later model. *'Vz. 58E '- A Vz. 58 variant with a modern pistol grip and a green plastic handguard and stock. Note: The Vz. 58E and it's variants are all avaiable in 5.56mm. Vz. 58E.png|The Vz. 58E (7.62mm). Vz._58E_5.56mm.png|The Vz. 58E (5.56mm). *'Vz. 58E FS' - Ditto, except with a folding wire stock. Vz. 58E FS.png|Vz. 58E FS. *'Vz. 58E SB '- Ditto, except with a short barrel. Vz. 58E SB.png|The Vz. 58 SB. *'Vz. 58 Sporter Carbine '- A Vz. 58 variant with a folding wire stock and a short barrel. Available in either 5.56mm or 7.62mm NATO. Vz. 58 Sporter.png|The Vz. 58 Sporter Carbine (7.62mm). Vz._58_Sporter_5.56mm.png|The Vz. 58 Sporter Carbine (5.56mm). *'Vz. 58 Sporter Compact '- Ditto, but with an incredibly short barrel. Vz._58_Sporter_Compact.png|The Vz. 58 Sporter Compact. *'CSA Tactical '- A Vz. 58 variant with a tactical handguard and adjustable stock. Chambered for 5.56mm. CSA Tactical.png|The CSA Tactical. *'Vz. 58 Sporter '- Similar to the Sporter Carbine, but with an SVD-style stock. Available with a STANAG magazine adapter, allowing it to fire SS109 5.56mm rounds. Vz. 58 Sporter 7.62mm.png|The Vz. 58 Sporter (7.62mm). Vz. 58 Sporter 5.56mm NATO.png|The Vz. 58 Sporter (5.56mm). Vz._58_Sporter_SS109.png|The Vz. 58 Sporter (SS109). *'Vz. 58 9mm Carbine '- A Vz. 58 carbine that is chambered for 9mm Parabellum. Features a folding stock. Vz. 58 9mm Carbine.png|The Vz. 58 9mm Carbine. *'Vz. 58 9mm Compact '- Ditto, but with an incredibly short barrel. Vz. 58 9mm Compact.png|The Vz. 58 9mm Compact. *'Samopal Vz. 58 '- A Vz. 58 variant chambered for either 5.56mm or 7.62mm NATO, featuring a folding stock. Vz. 58 Samopal.png|The Samopal Vz. 58. *'Samopal Vz. 58 Tactical Entry '- Ditto, but with an incredibly short barrel and foregrip. Vz. 58 Samopal Tactical Entry.png|The Sampal Vz. 58 Tactical Entry. Additional Notes *The Vz. 58 appeared in the movie Full Metal Jacket, in which it was wielded by a female Viet Cong sniper. She uses it as a sniper weapon to kill Doc Jay, Eight-Ball and Cowboy, but fires it fully-automatically in an attempt to kill Joker at the end of the movie.